Embodiments generally relates to electronic signaling and recording, and more particularly to a system, method, and computer program product for issuing a start prompt for sporting competitions and recording aspects of such a competition for present or later analytical purposes.
In recent years, there has been an increase in the rise in popularity of two fields: personal fitness and smartphone use. For illustrative purposes, according to a study, about 91 percent of American adults own a cell phone, and more than half of all U.S. mobile devices are smartphones. As more and more people get involved in these areas, they are becoming more and more integrated with one another. This can be evidenced by the substantial development of the sports and athletic activity device tracker industry, which focuses on human kinetics. Such devices include “smart equipment” and “player analysis technology.” The study of human kinetics, or kinesiology, involves analyzing the movement, performance, and function of the human body by applying the science of biomechanics. Kinesiology is applied in areas of health and fitness for all levels of athletes, but most often focuses on the aspects of training elite athletes.
The growing integration of personal fitness and smartphone use has culminated in the use of fitness-based smartphone software applications, or “apps.” Various apps have achieved significant utility in the area of competitive sports. For example, there exists at least one app that is useful for recording athlete performances, and then providing an interface for analyzing the images of the performances and making marks thereon.
One particular sport wherein the precise tracking and analyzation of human body movements is important is track and field. Specifically, with regard to running events, individuals known as “starters” rely on their own visual perception and/or expensive detection equipment to determine whether a start is “fair.” A fair start is one in which a runner moves at a time that is permitted by the rules to start, often incorporating a signal to identify such time. The signal often consists of a gunshot, horn, whistle, siren, or similar audio alert of sufficient intensity, depending on the nature of the competition. Conversely, a “false start” is a movement by a runner before (or in some cases after) being signaled or otherwise permitted by the rules to start.
A problem with currently used start signals and apparatus's associated therewith is that they are often very expensive to use. Additionally, especially with non-championship level track meets, a start signal may not be emitted with precision if it is not synched to a starting countdown sequence. Furthermore, as in the case when a gunshot is used, younger participants and audience members may be unnecessarily frightened.
For championship-level track meets, a false start apparatus is used to assist starters in determining when a false start has occurred. Products approved for such use must conform to guidelines established by the International Association of Athletics Federation (IAAF), which state that “the starting blocks shall be linked to an IAAF approved start apparatus. The Starter and/or an assigned Recaller shall wear headphones in order to clearly hear the acoustic signal emitted when the apparatus detects a false start (i.e. when reaction time is less than 100/1000 ths of a second). As soon as the Starter and/or the assigned Recaller hears the acoustic signal, and if the gun is fired, or the approved apparatus is activated, there shall be a recall and the Starter shall immediately examine the reaction times on the false start apparatus in order to confirm which athlete(s) is/are responsible for the false start.” Products that meet these requirements are typically expensive and rather complex in set-up and use. Furthermore, it is often the case that these are not the same products that get used for other non-championship meets, if any products are used at all.
For training purposes, the chance to use such products is even further remote. Considering that many racing events, especially those which use starter blocks, are not simply won or lost based on which runner is the fastest, but running technique may also be a key factor in winning or losing.
While simpler false start systems do exist that may be used for non-championship meets, such as starting blocks that incorporate “contact pads”, as well as electronic pistols and bullhorn starters, such products still often place a relatively significant financial burden on those seeking to use them and/or lack certain desirable features, such as the athlete performance feedback described above. When no false start apparatus is used at all, biases and conflicting starter opinions may cause false starts to be misjudged. These situations can be very demoralizing for athletes who work very hard to prepare for competitions.
Given the foregoing, event promoters, operators, organizers, participants and spectators of such track events, particularly of non-championship caliber events, would benefit from having athlete kinetics acquired and analyzed in a simplified and cost-effective way, such as on a smartphone or another mobile device. Such an acquisition would also be beneficial to participants and their coaches during training in advance of such events. Systems, methods, and computer program products that provide a cost-effective way of emitting a start signal that is synched with a start sequence are also desire where the start signal may or may not consist a starter pistol.